Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger ist der Name der 34. Staffel der Super Sentai Serie im Jahr 2010. Das Thema der Staffel ist ein Traiding Card und Engel Thema. ::::::::::: thumb|348px Story-Plot In einer Dimension die für das menschliche Auge unsichtbar ist (Gosei World) leben Wesen die Gosei Engel heißen. Sie haben unmenschliche Kräfte: genannt Gosei Power. Unwissentlich zu den Menschen benutzen sie ihre Kräfte um die Erde und deren Bewohner zu schützen. Um die Erde vor den Alien Invasionen zu schützen benutzen die Gosei Engel eine Passage , den "Tower of Heaven", um zwichen Gosei World und Erde zu reisen. Eine Gruppe von feindlichen Invasoren (die "Warstars") erreichte die Erde und zerstörte den Tower of Heaven. Da der Tower of Heaven zerstört ist können sie nicht mehr auf die Erde oder nach Gosei World, und ohne die Gosei Engel ist die Erde schutzlos. Allerdings waren zu dieser Zeit 5 Gosei Engel in Ausbildung auf der Erde. Sie sind unerfahren aber werden stärker und erheben sich gegen die Warstars. Die Helden sind die Goseiger. Charaktere 'Goseigersthumb|160px|Die Goseiger unverwandelt.' 'Groundion' 'Other Goseigers ' 'Allies' *Master Head *Datas *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchiro Amachi *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 'Evil Spirits' In Tensou Sentai Goseiger gibt 3 böse Armeen die "Evil Spirits" genannt werden. Alle drei Armeen haben andere Ziele und Hintergründe. Sie benutzen das Fußvolk namens Biibis als normale Soldaten und benutzen die Biibi Bugs um ihre Monster zu vergrößern. Buredoran ist Mitglied in jeder der 3 Armeen. *Buredoran of the Bloodbath Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) / Brajira of the Messiah (Episode 45-50, Gokaiger Goseiger 199 Hero Great Battle) *Demon Bug Soldiers Biibi (Dämonen Käfer Soldaten Biibi) *Demon Bug Bibi (Dämonen Käfer Bibi) 'Universal Annihilation Army Warstar' *Great King Mons Drake of the Plante (Episode 1-15) *Dereputa of the Meteor (Episode 1-12, 16) *Buredoran of the Comet (Episode 1-15, 45, Movie, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) *Gyoten`o of the Supernova (Movie) *Deinbaruto of the Morning Star (Movie) *Mehrere Monster 'Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu' *Makuin of the Blob (Episode 17-32, Movie) *Kingugon of the Bigfoot (17-32, Movie) *Buredoran of the Chupacabra (17-29, 45, Movie, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) *Yuumajuu 'Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis' *Robogog of the 10-sai (33-44) *Metal Alice of the Agent (33-44) *Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg (39-45) *Matroids 'Dark Headders' *Namono-Gitari of the Otaurus Headder (46) *Bari-Baru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder (47) *Ro-O-Za-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder (47-48) *Dark GoseiKnight of the Groundion Headder (47-48) 'Waffen und andere Geräte' 'Verwandlungs-Geräte' *Tensounder mit Gosei Cards *Leon Celluar mit Gosei Cards 'Multi-Funktionelle-Geräte' *Gosei Cards 'Nebenwaffen' *Gosei Blaster mit/für Gosei Headder *Leon Laser für Vulcan Headder *Gosei Tensword nur im Super Mode 'Persönliche Waffen und Team Buster' 'Persönliche Waffen' *Skick Sword (Schwert) *Skick Shot (Blaster) *Landick Axe (Axt) *Landick Claw (Klaue) *Seaick Bowgun (Armbrust) 'Team Buster' 'Gosei Buster' *''' Skick Sword *Skick Shot *Landick Axe *Landick Claw *Seaick Bowgun '''LandSea Buster *Landick Axe *Landick Claw *Seaick Bowgun 'Sky Buster' *Skick Sword *Skick Shot 'Robos' ''Gosei Great'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark ''Seaick Gosei Great'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Hammershark Headder *Sawshark Headder *Manta Headder ''Landick Gosei Great'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Kuwaga Headder *Sai Headder *Tyranno Headder ''Skick Gosei Great'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Taka Headder *Ptera Headder *Crow Headder Datas Hyper *Datas *Hyper Change Headder ''Mystic Gosei Great'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Mystic Brother ''Mystic Datas Hyper'' *Datas *Hyper Change Headder *Mystic Brothers ''Exotic Gosei Great'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Exotic Brother Hyper Gosei Great *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Skick Brother *Landick Brother *Seaick Brother *Datas Hyper ''Gosei Ground'' *Groundion *Skyon *Sealeon ''Ground Gosei Great'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Groundion *Knight Brothers ''Ground Hyper Gosei Great'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Groundion *Knight Brother *Landick Brother *Seaick Brother *Skick Brother *Datas Hyper ''Gosei Wonder'' *Bird Headder *Kabuto Headder *Crocodile Headder *Elephant Headder *Dolphin Headder ''Wonder Gosei Great'' *Gosei Bird *Gosei Kabuto *Gosei Crocodile *Gosei Elephant *Gosei Dolphin ''Gosei Ultimate'' *Ultimate Machine Mode ''Gosei Great Ultimate'' *Gosei Dragon *Gosei Phoenix *Gosei Tiger *Gosei Snake *Gosei Shark *Gosei Ultimate 'Episoden' Die Episoden in dieser Staffel werden als "Epic" bezeichnet. Die Namen Der Episoden sind meistens auf Englisch. #Epic 1: Der Abstieg der Gosei Angel (The Gosei Angels Descend) #Epic 2: Fantastische Goseiger (Fantastic Goseger) #Epic 3: Landick Power, geteilt (Landick Power, Divided) #Epic 4: Echo, Lied der Engel (Echo, Song of the Angels) #Epic 5: Magischer Hyde (Magical Hyde) #Epic 6: Ausbruch der Goseiger (Breaout Goseiger) #Epic 7: Schützt die Erde (Protect the Earth) #Epic 8: Die Gosei Power ausser Kontrolle (Gosei Power, Out of Control) #Epic 9: Gotcha Gosei Mädchen (Gotcha Gosei Girls) #Epic 10: Hydes Partner (Hydes Partner) #Epic 11: Elektro, Landick Power (Spark, Landick Power) #Epic 12: Renne! Der mystische Renner (Run! The Mystic Runner) #Epic 13: Das wunderliche Zusammentreffen der Gosei Headder (The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Addembly) #Epic 14: Geburt des Ultimative Anhägsels (Birth of the Ultimate Tag) #Epic 15: Countdown! Das Leben der Erde (Countdown! The Life of the Earth) #Epic 16: Dynamischer Alata (Dynamic Alata) #Epic 17: Ein neuer Gegner! Die geisterhaften Dämonen Bestien (A New Enemy! The Spectral Demon Beasts) #Epic 18: Die Erde wird durch den Ritter des Schiksals gereinigt (The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny) #Epic 19: Gosei Knight wird es nicht erlauben (GoseiKnight will not allow it) #Epic 20: Verfällt der Liebe Goseiger (Fall in Love Goseiger) #Epic 21: Elegante Eri (Elegant Eri) #Epic 22: Über dem Regenbogen (Over the Rainbow) #Epic 23: Brennt! Goseiger (Burn! Goseiger) #Epic 24: Wunder Attack Goseiger (Miracle Attack Goseiger) #Epic 25: Nostalgische Moune (Nostalgic Moune) #Epic 26: Die lachenden Goseiger (The laughing Goseiger) #Epic 27: Wach auf Agri! (Wake up Agri!) #Epic 28: Der Schatz eines Veaters (A Fathers Treasure) #Epic 29: Die Goseiger sind versiegelt (The Goseiger are Sealed) #Epic 30: Romantische Eri (Romantic Eri) #Epic 31: Gebt niemals aufy, Goseiger (Never give up, Goseiger) #Epic 32: Vollführt das ultimative Wunder! (Perform the Ultimative Miracle) #Epic 33: Das schrekliche Matrinis Königreich (The dreadful Matrinis Empire) #Epic 34: GoseiKnight Gerechtigkeit (GoseiKnight Justice) #Epic 35: Findet den perfekten Anführer (Find the perfect Leader) #Epic 36: Renn, Agri! (Run, Agri) #Epic 37: Aufgeregte Moune (Excited Moune) #Epic 38: Alice vs. GoseiKnight (Alice vs. Gosei Knight) #Epic 39: Epic Zero (Epic Zero) #Epic 40: Starker Alata (Strong Alata) #Epic 41: Die explodierenden Bänder der Freundschaft! (Explonding Bonds of Friendsship) #Epic 42: Leidenschaftlischer Hyde (Pasionate Hyde) #Epic 43: General Attack des Königreiches (The Empires General Attack) #Epic 44: Die finale ultimative Attacke (The ultimative Final Attack) #Epic 45: Der Messiah ist geboren (The Messiah is born) #Epic 46: GoseiKnight ist das Ziel (GoseiKnight is the Target) #Epic 47: Die Falle des Erd Heilungs Plan (The Trag of the Earth Salvation Plan) #Epic 48: Die kämpfende Gosei Power (The fighting Gosei Power) #Epic 49: Kämpft geradeaus zur Zukunft (Fight towards the Future) #Epic 50: Die Erde zu schützen ist die Pflicht jedes Engels (Procteting the Earth is an Angels Duty) 'Specials' #Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie #Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on the Ginmaku #Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic- The Goseiger are National Icons!? #Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Trivia *Alata nimmt zwar oft in den Kämpfen die Führung an, aber die Goseiger haben KEINEN Anführer. Die Frage wer der Anfürer wäre wird in Epic 35 gestellt. Sie haben sich dafür entschieden alles so zu lassen (wobei man meinte das Alata die beste Wahl wäre). *Das ist die erste Staffel die wo alle Ranger Karten benutzen. MagiShine(aus Mahou Sentai Magiranger) war der einzige weitere Ranger der Karten nutzte. *Goseiger ist die zweite Staffel die Goldene Rüstungsplatten im Brust Bereich nutzt. Die andere war Megaranger. *Das ist ebenfalls die zweite Staffel die mehrere Antagonisten hat. Boukenger hatte ebenfalls mehrere Antagonisten. Allerdings waren in Boukenger die Antagonisten gleichzeitig da. *Sie waren das erste Sentai Team das in einem VS Special andere Sentai Teams vorkommen (in diesem Fall Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger). Dort kamen sie zum ersten mal vor. *Das ist die erste Sentai Staffel seit Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger die nicht mit einer Power Ranger Staffel ausgestrahlt wurde. Die erste Episode Goseiger wurde in dem Februar nach Power Ranger R.P.M. und die letzte Episode wurde einen Tag vor der Premiere von Power Rangers Samurai ausgestrahlt.